


A Field of White Roses

by keiththepaladin



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, also what is canon?, faeries can totally get into the institute by sheer willpower, i do not know if i am happy with it but here, i needed the practice with both these characters, it has been a nice break working on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cristina Rosales can't sleep, and ends up with a visitor in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Field of White Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razzaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzaroo/gifts).



> Well, here is a thing. It was a random thing (and I hope it makes up for all the nights of headacanons I've missed)

The clock on Cristina's wall seemed to mock her. It showed her just how slowly time moved when she couldn't sleep. So she sat, under her sheet, watching the hours tick by. 

Time was a cruel thing, after all. It made the good parts of life pass so quickly, and make the bad parts seem to last forever. 

Less than six hours ago, she had been sitting on a lounge in one of the many rooms of the institute with Julian and Emma, reading over some fighting techniques. It had been a rather peaceful night, unlike many of the ones that were experienced in L.A. She had gone up to her room when she had felt her eyes forcing themselves shut. Cristina didn't even think a cup of coffee could keep her up after that.

But here she was, at three in the morning, desperately wishing she could fall asleep.

"You're awake, are you?" The voice coming from the far corner of her room almost made her scream. After hours of silence, she hadn't been expecting a sound at all.

"Obviously. And I would appreciate if you told me in advance next time you decide to show up in the middle of the night. You scared me." She turned to face the source of the voice, but all she could make out in the darkness was his outline.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Of course, I know that. Now get out of that corner and come here, I can't see you." She closed her eyes again, listening to his soft footsteps make their way across her floorboard. And then she felt Gwyn's warm breath on her neck, pressing kisses in a trail towards her cheek.

"I've missed you." His voice was barely a whisper. Cristina reached up with one hand and placed her palm upon his chest. The metal chest plate was cold under her fingertips.

"I've missed you too, you know that. It's been about four months since I've heard your voice." She let her hand trail upwards, lightly brushing over his neck, and cupping his cheek.

"A long four months it has been. But you are more beautiful than I remember." She removed her hand and slid over in her bed, making room for him to sit beside her. He remained standing, as tall and straight as a tree.

"If that's your idea of an apology, Gwyn ap Nudd, I'll take it."

"I wish I had a good explanation-"

"You're a busy faery, I understand. Don't you even worry about it." She cut him off, not wanting to hear whatever blasphemy he was about to say. 

"It would be easier if you moved to Faerie with me."

She sighed, the type that was full of frustration. "I know that, believe me, I do. But I can't exactly just vanish from here. The Blackthorns and Emma, they need me to help them. And I do want to help them, truly. As great as it would be to run to Faerie and never look back, I just cannot."

He sat down next to her, taking her hands into his larger, calloused ones. "Then I'll wait for you."

"You will be waiting a long time."

"I have forever." He pressed a long kiss onto the back of her hand. "I will wait forever if it means I get to spend any time with you in the end.

"I do not have forever. I am mortal, remember? And besides, forever is nothing to you. My lifetime is like a blink of an eye for you."

"I've upset you."

Cristina snorted. His comment had surprised her, as it hadn't been something that Gwyn would normally say. "You haven't. Just reminded me of things that I wish I could forget." She started massaging his left thumb with her fingers, rubbing circles into his smooth skin. "Can we just appreciate the time we have now?"

"Of course. Time may be cruel, but it can be beaten. Now, you should sleep, my rose. I will be here when you awaken."

"Alright." He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Good night, Gwyn"

"You should be saying 'good morning'. But sleep well." 

Her eyelids closed, and let herself dream of a field of white roses.


End file.
